Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side 2nd Season adventure
by Natsuki Death
Summary: A girl obessed with japan but lives in usa stumbles upon a world she had only glanced into from a far,What will be of the summer heat or a real life adveture through Boys ,Love, Rivals, Jobs & School in a complete foregin place to her yet already knows!


Now dear readers, Let this Life commence.

* * *

**-Start Game**

* * *

**-Continue**

* * *

**-Load Game**

* * *

**After _yet another long day_ in the life of, Sofia, being a stupid teen complicated life and that mentally challenged theories and presently a solo fan girl, for all that is amazing to her eyes/ears/touch.**

**This is our origin and the creation begins with a hero for us, Most likely a girl from overseas lands rather than one to see the whole situation; America, lays the protagonist whom we seek to launch into a new course of life which she so pleasantly agrees with.**

* * *

"Oh flip yes!" A rather sugar rushed teen girl bounced up off a twin bed to a carpeted floor holding something of a rectangle giving off a glossy blue tint to it's shape.

As she landed on the floor with a considerably short boom, her curly hair raved about in an unfashionably way across her face; tanned with no blemishes to see even with a magic mirror; yet small scars of white circles above her forehead, nearly all from small bites then scratched to oblivion by her painted flat nails, all of a color; mostly red or blue, with one yellow nail on the left always its unique hue never to be removed but fixed every week.

Yes this girl, Sofia, will be who will see it upon her soul to find her way through….

**Tokimeki memorial Girl's side 2nd season.**

"Finally, I got the completion picture~" I let a whispered gasp staring at my past and done with task.

I'm Sofia, your garden-variety fan girl; love mangas, novels, art, culture, voices, language, cell phones, and laws.

Okay maybe I'm just a Super obsessed fan of Japan in all; but I can't help it I think it to be such a magically area compared to "_good old Texas_".

Where Japan has snowy days covering the whole place, Texas may get a shot of some ice and everyone becomes morons, not knowing how to drive at all; Colorado was so much better than this shit! Miss those days of skiing down double black diamond slopes, so dangerous but such an adrenaline rush!

Japanese holidays and school events are one of many highlights through the year, as of Texas barely gets a time to have some really fun unless you're in Austin; the city any awesomeness happens at. Go clubbing all day or night, gay clubs have the best music to dance out to! Not that I was or am gay just it is more fun there, that is all, no hating on them I like those clubs.

* * *

Anyways off that ranting issue I love the most right now about Japan are their games my favorite genre Dating Simulations, Visual Novels, Chose your way games.

That is what brings my attention to the game I'm playing at the moment "_Tokimeki memorial Girl's side 2nd season_." I swoon every time I hear the voices in the game, ah such a dream if it could be real!

I was **love struck **after finishing the first play through, so close to getting propelling me to become so obsessed with its plot and stat rising while being a dating game; sadly I have not gotten to play the first one, Tokimeki memorial Girl's side First Kiss, yet after a summer of buying the game and continue to play but have yet to finish with every ending; The friends ending is so sad and painful to do to the company of beautiful bishounen men. I apology to you all besides, Amachi-kun, he can my friend any day just not my boyfriend any time even in my dreams. I like him but compared to all the other shouta boys in the series I'm not really into that kind of boy; especially with salmon colored hair.

**I like Salmon as a fish to eat not as my virtual husband.**

Some days when I doddle pictures from it, cute chibi versions of the CG scenes with sparkling colors , maybe a few manga panels for a never finished story I make in my head or go play it a while; for 8 or 3 hours just depends on what is happening in reality.

I pause and think "_What if I could go there and be the hero. What turn of events would occur_", then I would laugh and contiune on with what I was doing but with a bigger smile.

* * *

I reflect back up a the ceiling scanning over my wad of various color tape pieces remaining there from a month ago, after my worse obsession over load and I slapped on every picture I had in my room from my realm of fictions; mom was furious at that once she got back from her training in Phoenix yet another week to many if I recall.

Dad was equally crazy but showed that in distress by which made me feel even worse after they talked to me about respecting my room and asking before doing things that may not be reverse.

Back in the present time I had a bunch of tape on my ceiling that no one had taken an interest in to inform me about by now I guess it should start to unstuck its self and make its place on my old weird carpet; through out my room there are orange blobs staining the ground because of water bleaching it.

Really should clean that up before the glue blob comes down on my stuff and me, but I'm being lazy today and living in my fantasy world with interesting guys and a city I would go gaga for if it were true; _dam you/thank you_ Konami for making this ideal game of life and guys; but not for the girls, they are so stupid, not involved or good friends for that matter.

In the first two games at least from what I know 2nd you get to keep your relationship with your female friends, if you didn't like that guy, but will destroy your friendship it if that is "_your one_" oh well tough beans for your virtually "Not" friend.

I reel, more like roll over to, the mix matched red and orange carpet twirling around while starting an old load data with the name, Saeki Hikami; Yup I named my character that after not being able to call her, Natsuki Death, my pen name, so this one I think I had Waka-sensei at B.F.F: _Best friend mode_, which makes me so sad after every virtually meeting with him; he was so in love~!

Why don't you just break through the virtual wall of gaming and reach out to me and sweep us both off into the distant, wow I need to clam down.

Surely there is a guy out there who is just as or better than any of these guys put together for me and will and eternally love me like a shoujo manga heroine; gosh something I haven't wanted since maybe when I was five. Still I'll be in a great lifestyle genuine life and someone to be with till we're old and faded.

Enough about that, I'll just play my great love~, till I get all of Takafumi-kun's endings since Masaki and Saeki have all their endings done; well Saeki doesn't have one CG from the Best friend Route, weirder though for both of them I thank Amachi-kun for being the "other guy" every time.

* * *

**With the day approaching designed just for our heroine, Sofia, continues on with her cheerful playing while near by a portal awakens to take her away without hesitation.**

**The portal blooms wrapping and splitting through time and space to reach her in her world and take her to the next.**

* * *

"Hey Sofia, wake up!" A badgering voice shook at my door surprising me out of my dreams of terror.

All the pillows in the world had become deflated leaving me upon a massive island of ruined pillows; I can't stand for flat pillows it scares me a little.

"Coming~" I ramble about my bed in this bright gleaming flow out of my curtains. I will need to fix that screen to prevent that faint light entering anymore.

I got out of the bed staring at my floor; thankfully I turned off the Ds and put it off to the side of my overfilling bookshelf, filled with novels, mangas, magazines and a few DVDs; like I said I'm a admirer of Japan and reading obsessively.

It's summer, here in Texas, which equals record high temperature a close second to Arizona's heat wave; enough to roast your brains in and out.

Glad I only have to go out to hang with other friends which all like to be indoors when its scorching out, or go to the pool and swim in the water till the sun drops out of sight.

That is for another life today is calling upon me and my sister for Drivers-Ed; we finally are in it and learning to drive, surprising it isn't mind numbingly boring.

So two hours travel by with me keeping my mouth shut taking a test and listening with all my might not missing anything, probably the driving part won't be difficult to interpret.

"Hey Brina, what are you doing later?" I call my sis, maybe we could talk or I can convince her to read some other books I have just gotten in yesterday from the library.

"I'm going out to hang with Cedric today, but we'll go shopping tomorrow."

Every time she mentions her new guy friend /future boyfriend/ maybe husband I think of Harry Potter You know Cedric Diggory a.k.a Robert Pattinson, now is Edward Cullen; which is ironic, he died by magic and now is a vampire in love with a human, all in our ordinary world does fiction become one with us.

I'm relieved she has a dude like that now instead of jerk dudes or a dude way to alike to her that they fight over nothing which made her so emotional at the time; she goes off and blares death metal after those fights.

Oh though I wish I could have that but it is a far shot in high school for me , but I'll day dream anyway about my best dude and find that guy later in life as I continue my life and the many goals I want to achieve in reality but he'll come up in my path one day and we'll walk along it in due time.

"Alright Sabrina, I'll be at the house or at Eva's you'll know soon enough, later bum!"

* * *

I stride off into the house and enclose my self with books and music blasting out the rest of my no planned life; I would be doing things like hanging with friends or going to the park, dancing to Mexican's music. Yeah I listen to my _El Pumping_ music; to clarify it is Hispanic music with bass dropping at every other second in the track, enjoy it~

Here's my excuse, you know for not doing anything but be cooped up in my house. Tokimeki memorial 3rd Story hasn't come out yet, or rather it hasn't been shipped to me yet, have to wait three weeks for it and it is already been out for now two months I'm dying to play it.

I eyed my cell phone as it flashed a faint glow around the dark room; yes I know I was in a dark room but that is how I want it most days and it saves money. Got a lamp with five colored light does the light job just fine.

I tugged at the wire taking it off of my blue guitar; I play but it is difficult to play a right hand guitar being a left handed guitarist, guess my phone charged up already after what, I go and look up at my dirty digital clock.

Oh you got to be kidding me.

From when we left the school, which was 2pm, meaning it was clear & bright, it is now 5pm the hour of stifling heat and dimming sunlight.

Oh come on is this how I spend my bored summer days?

* * *

**_-Continue_**

* * *

I sigh out, thudding onto the floor with my back cemented down in humiliation, I had wasted yet another perfect day inside doing mindless activities. I clamp my eyes shut wishing for the time to revert but feel a cooler breeze blowing on my forehead.

I settle myself on the floor with the cool air mixing together with the muggy sweat forming out my skin, I sleep of dream life in Tokimeki praying for anew to wash me over in great repayment.

* * *

Blaring shrieks hammered out my skull, panicking my heart to leap out my chest as I jumped up flaying my arms about for noise marker.

I rise up hastily, as I latched onto the beeping monster of mine I groan out shutting it off for good.

**I really don't keep track of the time now do I?**

Yesterday came and went, had my CG completion scene in the morning then ate brunch, _missed breakfast kind of_, hanged with Brina and went to Driver's class around the afternoon then came home and hanged out in my room till five. Ate dinner after that finally went to bed around 11 pm and now its morning why doesn't that add up in my head?

I stretch out groaning at the relaxing feeling of waking up, and stand up motioning towards the door leading to the bathroom.

Expect as I hit my face against a wall- not a door as I normally do- I open my eyes wide, gazing about my entire room wondering if I went to the wrong wall, but it fact find, this is not even my room.

What the hell, is going on here?

It's pretty nice and all, but where am I?

I spin around to quick for my slow awaking reactions to kick in and I fall right back into the wall and there it goes black again.

* * *

**What Next?**

**Tune in Next time~**


End file.
